Bad Path
The Bad Path (or Thinner Path) is a path in Epic Mickey. If Mickey chose this path, the Bad Ending will play. Some characters will also appear less friendly towards Mickey, such as Oswald. List of Bad Paths Dark Beauty Castle * If Mickey disturbs the catapult by hitting the chest on the pressure plate, it will launch Gremlin Calvin and Gremlin Gus will get mad why Mickey launched him. As a toon, he should most likely survive the impact. World of Gremlins * In Slalom, if Mickey didn't paint all the pipes, the steam will block the path Gremlin Tim's Park. The Extra Content is only for Good Mice who patched the pipes. * In Tim's Park, if Mickey used Thinner on the Paint and Thinner Pump, the Spinning Cup Ride won't work and Gremlin Tim will get very upset and Mickey can reach this Treasure Chest. The pin is only for Good Mice who fixed the ride. * In the World of Gremlins, if Mickey has Small Pete's Log, if he trades it to Gremlin Shaky, he will give him the Gremlin Pin and will give him the results that he traded his log away. * If Mickey is up on the tower and used Thinner on the Pump, the gate will open and close all the time. * If Mickey knocks all the pillars in by the Leaning Tower, this will destroy the Tower. * If Mickey thins out the Supports on the Eiffel Tower, the tower will fall, but will make a bridge. * In the European Boat Ride, if Mickey left his log with the Gremlins in the village, Small Pete is furious and makes him battle a quartet of Seers, Spatters and Sweepers and he calls him "one crazy mouse". The pin and extra content are only for Good Mice who helped Small Pete. * In the Clock Tower, if Mickey thinned the Tower's arms and hands, he will be destroyed and this increases Mickey's Thinner Capacity. Mean Street * If Mickey talks to Big Bad Pete without helping Small Pete, he will get mad that he did not help him at all and he gives him nothing. * If Mickey defeats the Spatters, Oswald will talk to him three times that he likes Spatters and Thinner. He doesn't get a Power Spark, because he killed the Spatters. * In the City Hall, Big Bad Pete will start jumping. If he talks to Pete after destroying Petetronic, he will give him the Defeated Petetronic pin and some E-Tickets, but he is not happy about it. * Back in the City Hall, Big Bad Pete will be still more angry. If he didn't save Pete Pan's Sprite, he will give him nothing. * If Mickey has the Voodoo Doll and gives the doll to Pete, this will abuse Animatronic Donald. OsTown * If Mickey thins out the wood in the Gag Factory, the safe will fall on Pirate Moody. This still frees Prescott. * If Mickey asks Prescott to get his Gremlin Wrench from the phone, this will give him the results for dismantling the Telephone. This will leave a gear and can be sold to Laralee, but Telephone will not be able to be interacted with. Mickeyjunk Mountain * If Mickey uses Thinner on the Paint and Thinner Pump by the Spladooshes, it will open to see a Beetleworx Creator. There will be Spladooshes to redeem or defeat. He can free Gremlin Ronald from the Gremlin Cage and will give him a Gold Pin. * If Mickey used Thinner on the Fake Shadow Blot, the Blot will die and will give him the Shadow boxing pin. Tomorrow City * If Mickey defeats the Slobber with Thinner, this will give him a Gold Pin. * If Mickey filled Petetronic with Thinner, he will not turn friendly and will be defeated and shout "Aaargh! Curse you, Mickey!". Ventureland * In Tortooga if Mickey buys a doll looking like Henrietta from Damien Salt, Henrietta gets mad and will talk to him three times. She thinks the Doll and Ice Cream are foolish gifts. * If Mickey filled in the Pump with Thinner, this will crash every boat. Skull Island * If Mickey filled in the Pump with Thinner, this destroys the machine and this doesn't free the Three Pirates. * In the Jolly Roger ship if Mickey bashed Hook into the pillars and walls or fight him in the plank by sending him to Tick Tock, the sprite will have a difficult time getting out. Bog Easy * In Bog Easy Square after getting Louis' Courage, Ian will talk to him. If he sells it to Ghost Ian, he gets some E-Tickets and Louis said that he sold his badge. Then, Gilbert will scare Louis and that was a great scare! He will open the Lonesome Manor Gate! * In Lonesome Manor in the Ballroom if he thins out the Pipe Organ's keys, he hates it and will summon two Tankers with the Poisonous Apple and Queen Grimhilde's Hag form. * In the Library, if he thins out the books, this will fail Leona's quest. * During the battle with the Mad Doctor if he destroys the Beetleworx, this increases the Thinner Capacity. Videos Category:Mischievous Category:Game Mechanics Category:Epic Mickey Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two